1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a device for transporting furnace-heated products, particularly hollow glassware to be transported from a glassmaking machine, e.g. a molding machine, to one or more annealing or cooling ovens.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In transporting devices as discussed above, it is known to form a surface with toothed-chain conveyors, the furnace-heated product resting on the upper portion of the toothed-chain conveyor by a standing surface. While the hot glassware which has just been formed in the molding machine is being transported between the molding machine and cooling oven, more heat escapes at its standing surface than at the rest of its surface which, in the case of thin-walled products, can lead to stresses and in some instances to cracks in the vicinity of the standing surface. The differences in tension therefore arise from disparate cooling ratios in the base and shaft regions of the hot product. This is because the known toothed-chain conveyors extract more heat from the hot product at the standing surface due to the heat conduction of the metal than can be given off by the remaining surface to the surrounding air as a result of heat radiation. This results in essentially two different cooling speeds which cause tension in the product and in extreme cases stress cracks in the glass. For this reason, direct contact between the hot glassware and the conventional steel toothed-chain conveyor with its relatively high heat conducting capacity is disadvantageous.